


100% here for you

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: 100 Percent Wolf (Movie 2020), Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot, Post 100 percent wolf, Post Hotel Transylvania 3, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: Mavis can’t help feel dejected on her world tour with her family (her dad’s idea as a big family outing after marrying Ericka).The thought that plagued her ever since she got married.Johnny wouldn’t live forever, she’d lose him in no time for her. She flies off to clear her mind and bumps into a guy with.....Pink hair?!
Relationships: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Ericka Van Helsing(mentioned), Mavis Dracula/Freddy Lupin, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran (mentioned)
Kudos: 7





	100% here for you

Mavis brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to focus on the selection of drinks in front of her. The pastel pink matte can sucked her back in her thoughts. She knew now that zings happened more then once in life to the lucky few. Her father and Erica proved it. 

She placed it back. And scanned the aisle, everything was so different then the other place. There were so many options, things she never tried before. So many weird and crazy new-to-her snacks.

Everything was happening so fast. It was overwhelming. Sure she understood that Johnny’s life span was short but now she was 122 and all this had already happened.

It was so surreal that she was a mum. She didn’t look like a mum cause she didn’t mature. Soon, Johnny would be given dirty looks for marrying an eternal 18 year old. Her mother in law handed her some glossy flicks to read, and those problems happened a lot in those. She was glad that she tried spending time with her and share her world, though it wasn’t something she was interested in.

Dennis was so much like his father but would also have a longer lifetime. She wasn’t thrilled at the idea that this would happen.

Her eyes watered at the thought. Not now.

She was at a funny little store wherever she was. It had a 24/7 hour on the sign and was quiet and empty like the rest of the place. Dread lay in the pit of her stomach so much that she didn’t even feel the excitement. She shuddered at the fact it was like that ‘village’ her dad let her visit as a child.

She had gone on a bat flight, so beats her where she was. 

She reached for a drink and met with another force pulling it away from her. She was so tired and just wanted a drink so pulled back at it and then she ended up wrestling for it. She let it go and someone went flying, she rushed over to the other side quickly and a man with a shock of pink hair lay slumped against the counter.

“I’m so so sorry!” She said pulling the man up and their eyes met. Fuchsia electricity flashed through his blue eyes. It can’t be! What? Did it happen with her too? She felt butterflies.

“I’m fine!” He said clearing his throat. He was slightly taller then her. He had an eyebrow slit. And bright pink hair that clashed with his red blazer which he paired with a black shirt.

“Hi, I’m Mavis.” She said doing a slight wave.

“Freddy Lupin, nice to meet you.” He had a twinge of an Australian accent, if she recalled her lessons with Johnny correctly.

“Lupin? Are you by chance a werewolf?”

He relaxed giving her a smile. “You’re a vampire.”

“How’d ya know?”

“Well the gothic striped fishnet stockings and black dress and fingerless gloves. Black eyeliner. Stubby eyelashes. Black lipstick were kinda a give away.”

“Dark grey lipstick.” Mavis corrected.

“Actually it was the cute pointy vampire teeth and you smelt different from a human or werewolf. Pretty pale and smooth skin were a hint too.”  


She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I never met a vampire before so I suppose it was a guess.”

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t know what to say to your observations besides spot on.”

Mavis grabbed two bottles from the shelf and turned to him presenting the two.

“You’ve got nice taste! These ones are pretty tasty. Let me just grab some snacks.” He grabbed a corn-based ring- shaped cheese snack. He took a smallsnack titled Anzac Biscuits and even added a chocolate peanut butter biscuit. He wanted her to try some Aussie snacks.

“Let’s sit on a bench and just talk.” Mavis said.

“Sure?” He went to the counter and run up the items. Mavis took out her wallet and frowned having only Indonesian Rupiah. He placed some Australian dollar on the counter and the cashier took it and they were free to go.

“Sorry bout that.” Mavis said looking at the floor as they walked across the street.

“It’s alright. But I think you’d wanna look around when ya cross the street.” He said 

“Oh, thanks for the reminder” she saidand looked side to side.

“No worries” he said.

She steadily walked to the wooden bench. And propped on it perching hugging her knees to her chest. She patted the space beside her. 

He gingerly sat next to her and glanced at her.

She had such big mesmerising eyes.

“So tell me about yourself.” Mavis said. He handed her the drink.

“I’m gonna be the next High howler of my pack! We save people. It’s a thing my family’s done for generations. I’ve never met any other ‘monsters species’ before. That could be phrased better but you know

“I’m one of the only surviving vampires with my family. We run a hotel refuge for monsters from all around the world. You might’ve heard bout us-“

His blue irises widened and he looked so cute! “Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Hotel Transylvania! I had the flyer in my office! It’s so cool!”

“I’m curious you seem a different type of werewolf. The ones I know are always in the furry state.”

“Well, we’ve got a more human percentage so it’s only normal. We only change in the moonlight.”

“You know it’s mean such a while since I’ve got a new perspective. I don’t usually talk to many monsters anymore. I’ve got a son and my husband takes care of-“

“You’ve\- “ His voice cracked. “you’ve got a husband? You’re married and you’ve got a son?”

How old was this lady? Obviously she’d prefer people like herself. Great, Freddy always fell for the wrong people.

“Okay, don’t freak but my husband’s a human.” Freddy felt like jumping, humans had short life spans whilst his people were though lesser than vampires they lived for over 150 years! And he was currently just twenty! 

He felt instant regret. Human life spans were short and that’s exactly what she didn’t want happening. His thoughts just sounded better in his head. He didn’t want the guy to die. He went into analysis mode, which he ended up doing quite a lot.

He was listening intently and answered as she looked at him. Her voice was husky and cute and soft.“I’d be least bothered by that, being part human myself” 

“I’m scared of losing him but there’s no control I have over that! He doesn’t want to turn and I respect his wishes, he loves his parents and I understand but feeling so powerless is horrible. So I just took off and went on a flight: I just love him so much.”

Freddy held her hand all of a sudden and she felt the electricity only a zing brought. 

“Your feelings are valid. I don’t know how to help you. But I’ll tell ya one thing. If you love him then go to him and live out with him. At least you were blessed to even be with your loved one.There so many myths and folklores bout lovers never being able to be together. Like Chang’e and Hou yi. There’s so many.”

The bittersweet smile on his face that felt like a stake through the heart. The poor boy felt this before.

“Hey, there’s always other people. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.”

“Maybe? There’s hope I guess.”

They settled in a comfortable silence. But concern lit his face.

“Mavis, Transylvania’s 13,389 km away from here. How long have you been flying? It’s about 16 hours by flight! There’s an exact nine hour difference. It could be dangerous for you out there. Doesn’t the sun burn you?” His eyes were wide and held her shoulders.

“Oh, we’re on a short world tour so we are pretty near. I’m staying in Indonesia. But looks like someone did their research.” She little teeth poked out as she gave a toothy grin.

Freddy frowned and pulled up his map app on his phone. He browsed through articles. 

“But that’s still over water. Mavis that’s dangerous! But luckily we’re four hours ahead so you can make it safely back there in time.”

“It took me like two hours to get here.”

“Okay as long as you have enough energy to make it back. Two hours is a long time.”

”Well, for me it was one hour and a half from my doorstep to here.”

”That’s reassuring. Miss call me when ya reach home or message me.” 

“My turn to ask you questions.” Mavis said swinging her legs back and forth.

“Shoot away.”

“Why’s this place so empty?”

“Well, it’s a holiday so people come back very late from long drives and it’s near the rich area which is always quiet “

“Oooh!”

“Since you’re on a tour tell me what’s been your favourite place so far?”

“Hmmmm...I can’t decide.” She took the last sip of her drink. “But I don’t know maybe the hot springs! Or the hill stations!”

He liked seeing her smile. He wondered what if would be like elsewhere for the views and things. He’d never left here.  
  
They finished the rest of the snacks and just watched a few  cars go by.

“ Oh, it’s almost sunrise. I’ll have to go. Can I have your number?”

He blushed. “Sure, Mavis! I’d love that!”

He typed her number in his phone and she typed his. 

She transformed with purple smoke into her bat form. She was so cute! And she flew away in the sky like a firework! He made a new friend! Someone like him. Someone who understands. He smiled watching her go. Maybe he’d meet her again if he was lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 100% wolf a few weeks ago and the CGI looked like it meshed well so why not? The concept meshed well. Also the idea just popped in my head. Freddy was a cool character and his design was interesting! The main story was meh truth be told. It was entertaining tho. But not the jokes. And plot holes. I digress.
> 
> Still researched poured over this tho. Was fun to write!
> 
> Edit: maybe I may make this a things. Movie short story crossover. Over the moon and White Snake crossover. Cept the movie White Snake was kinda extra lols. I’d probs make Fei Fei a distant descendant of the White Snake (Blanca) and the reincarnated guy. Plus a lot of other tweaks and things.
> 
> Loved Over the Moon. Also watched the cultural details in a video by Xiran Jay Zhao on YouTube. Check her out she’s amazing! 
> 
> If i do the crossover I really don’t mean to portray anything wrong or inaccurate etc.


End file.
